ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Tarly
Alan Tarly is the current Lord of Horn Hill in the Reach. He also serves as the Master of War for the Iron Throne. He is wedded to Melissa Tarly and has five children. Appearance He is well built and muscled, with a strong face and a thick but short beard the same shade of brown as his hair. His eyes are a darker tone of the same color, and Alan stands at an imposing, but not towering, 6 feet 2 inches. A flaming red scar stretches from his left shoulder to his elbow - a memento from the Battle of the Burning Brand. History Alan was born in the year 331 AC weighing more at birth than his mother’s previous two children combined. The reason for this, apart from how very heavy Alan was as a boy, was that his elder sisters were both stillborn. The first son of Lord Dickon and Lady Alayne Tarly née Oakheart (Dickon's second wife, his first was Eleanor Mooten but she was barren), he was named for a squire who saved his father’s life. Dickon had been riding hard and had grown weary - in his weariness he fell from his horse in the woods with only his squire (Alan Ball) to aid him. Through Alan’s ingenuity in crafting a sled to pull his mangled Lord home, Dickon survived though permanently maimed. For the rest of his life he walked with a cane before dying in 350 AC. Alan's parents provided him with but one sibling, his younger brother Randyll who was named for Dickon’s father. Randyll himself went on to become a member of the kingsguard, so he and his brother were of similar minds as children. They would play at fighting in the courtyard with sticks (two handed of course) as if they were both wielding their house's Valyrian Greatsword. Later they were trained by the ‘best masterat arms in the seven kingdoms’ Ser Axell Cordwayner, under the supervision of their father. Both became adept at fighting with greatswords. Dickon was an avid hunter before his maiming and through stories told throughout Alan’s youth the son developed a taste of the father’s passion. He often hunted with men of his father’s court, growing in skill each time he did. Before long his prowess grew to the point that many could be heard to say he had honored his family’s sigil, the huntsmen. Near the end of his eleventh year, he progressed from page to squire and was offered to serve under Alakyne Florent He proved ill suited to the duties of a squire and constantly mishandled his knight’s armaments. However, the Florent under whom he served was a brilliant man. It was here that Alan learned what Logistics mean to a war effort, and how truly vital they are. It was during his first sight of battle, the battle for Rosby during the War of the Exile, that Alan distinguished himself in combat. His charge of Fowler was grievously injured and Alan defended the man for several hours, saving his life while slaying several foes. It was during this battle that Alan first caught sight of Arrec of the Burning Brand - the man whose death would one day cement his own legend. At the age of sixteen, and owing in large part to the valor he showed in combat, Alan was knighted. The youngest Tarly to be given a knighthood in history - according to his father. The acclaim he had already won prompted Dickon to bestow upon him his familial birthright earlier than he would have expected. The valyrian sword Heartsbane and Alan were scarcely seen outside of each others company following that day. In 350 AC, Dickon decided to host a tournament at Hornhill in honor of his second son being knighted at the same age as his first. The joust at the tourney of Hornhill was won by some Lord or another. What was of interest, however, was the melee. After the dust had settled following the initial chaos, both brothers Tarly remained standing and together wiped out the rest of the field in short order. A short duel followed, but the elder brother was too strong for his younger sibling and the melee was soon ended. Alan had won, but the happy day was not without cost. That morning, unknown to the two brothers who were preparing for their events, Dickon Tarly had fallen ill. He died within the week and Alan was soon made Lord of Hornhill at only nine and ten years of age. Though he had many wise advisors the early part of Alan’s rule was marred with problems, going so far as to almost illicit rebellion from the landed knights who owed house Tarly their fealty. With experience came wisdom and by the commencement of the War of the Burning Brand, his fief was all but set to rights and his wife (Melissa Ashford) had already given birth to his first child and was pregnant with his first son. In his twenty third year Alan would gain great acclaim as a commander, warrior, and logistician. The command of the vanguard of the Reach had been his father’s position as well as Randyll’s position before him. Alan would not be the one to break that chain. During the Battle of the Burning Brand, the final battle of the war of the same name, Alan led the Reaches vanguard which comprised the center of the Iron Throne’s forces. It was during this decisive battle that Alan’s left arm was severely injured, giving him a gnarled scar he would carry for the rest of his life from elbow to shoulder. As the Battle came to a close, with Alan still fighting valiantly with diminished use of his left arm (swinging his familial Greatsword almost one-handed in a fit of adrenaline), Arrec made his final attack. The Lord of Hornhill headlessly met with the forces of the enemy, his troops beside him, and still fighting one handed slew the outlaw who had started the war by shattering his pitiful sword and lopping of his head. Alan was named Master of War in his 35th year. Important Events * 331 AC - Alan is born at Horn Hill. * 335-342 AC - He spends time learning and growing into a young man. During this time he learns to fight with a Greatsword as well as hunt. * 342 AC - Alakyne Florent takes Alan as a squire * 342 AC - Alan distinguishes himself as a warrior at the Battle for Rosby. * 347 AC - Alan is knighted by Gerold Hightower. * 350 AC - Alan is victorious in the Melee at the tourney of Horn Hill, his brother (Randyll) is knighted, and his father Dickon dies. * 350 AC - Melissa Ashford marries Alan Tarly. * 351 AC - Talla Tarly is born * 352 AC - Samwell Tarly is born * 357 AC - After distinguished service throughout the War of the Burning Brand, Alan leads the Vanguard in the battle of the same name. During the battle he slays Arrec of the Burning Brand in single combat with only one fully functioning arm. (due in large part to the signifigant advantage of Valyrian steel.) * 358 AC - Dickon Tarly is born * 360 AC - Vickon Tarly is born * 364 AC - Leyla Tarly is born. * 366 AC - Alan is appointed Master of War. Recent Events Placeholder. Family * Dickon Tarly, Father (290-350 AC, yes he had his children at 41 and 44 respectively) * Alayne Tarly nee Oakheart, mother (314 AC) * Alan Tarly, Lord Of Horn Hill. (331 AC) * Melissa Tarly, his wife (334 AC) ** Talla Tarly, daughter (351 AC) - married to the Hightower heir. ** Samwell Tarly, Son (352 AC) ** Dickon Tarly, Son (358 AC) ** Vickon Tarly, Son (360 AC) ** Leyla Tarly, Daughter (364 AC) * Randyll Tarly, Brother (334 AC) * Eleanor Tarly nee Mooten, Dickon's first wife (290-322 AC) Household Members * Randyll Tarly - Brother, Knight of the Kingsguard * Tommen - Maester * Ser Axell Cordwayner - Master at Arms Category:House Tarly Category:Reachman Category:Westerosi